1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner rotor type motor, and more particularly, to a motor having a turntable loaded thereon to which a disk is attached and from which the disk is removed, and to a manufacturing method of the motor. Also, the present invention relates to a disk drive device including the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an increased demand for a disk driving device used for driving an optical disk (e.g., CD and/or DVD) to become smaller in size and dimension, and to become portable. The optical disk, however, has a large diameter and is not suited for portable uses. Therefore, in order to achieve portability of the disk driving device, a portable terminal device, or a disk driving device, compatible with an optical disk having a reduced diameter is in demand.
Conventionally, an outer rotor type brushless motor such as one shown in FIG. 9 is used for the disk driving device.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, in the conventional outer rotor type brushless motor, a mechanism (hereinafter, referred to as a “rotor holder retaining mechanism 1”) for preventing a rotor holder 2 from coming off from the motor when a disk (not shown in FIG. 9) is removed therefrom is provided on a bottom end surface of the rotor holder 2. Due to such a configuration, the rotor holder retaining mechanism 1 prevents the brushless motor from having a reduced thickness. Further, a disk loading surface 3 which is a component separately provided on the motor may have, as a result of an assembly error or the like, a rotation axis that is not concentric with the rest of the motor.
Also, since the conventional outer rotor type brushless motor has a configuration in which the rotor holder 2 covers an armature 4, a restriction is imposed on a range of a motion of an optical pickup 2.